Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by Gem6
Summary: Light hearted, semi serious, inspired by a train journey home from work in the dark, J&C as always!
1. Chapter 1

For all those who wait patiently for me to write something new!

* * *

I stared out of the window at the passing fields, only another hour and I'd be seeing my sweetheart, I was hoping the office would be empty when I made my surprise visit. 

I was on four months under cover up in Edinburgh, it's been torture being apart, we'd been used to working together all day then spending the night together as well.

I'd only been away a month but we've spoken on the phone every night, sometimes for up to five hours.

* * *

"Excuse me miss, we're at London Waterloo" The guard gently shook me awake 

Oh right, thank you" I sat up, pleased to be back in London.

I had to get a taxi back to the station as I'd left my car at home.

It looked like the office was full, judging by the noise as I walked up the stairs.

"My god, it's the lone ranger! What are you doing here?" Kerry quipped getting up to hug me

"Visiting friends and family, is that not allowed?! How's Shona, Dunc?" I asked as the big Scotsman embraced me;

"Yeah, she's good"

I looked up surprised as John wrapped his arms around me;

"You should have said you were coming home, I've arranged to go out with the lads tonight" John whispered in my ear.

"I wanted to surprise you, I'll go out with Kerry or something-it's fine" I let go of John as Kerry spoke;

"We know there something going on between you two"

"Bit like you and Mickey then?" I shot back before sitting down, I saw the dirty look she threw me.

"Missed having someone other than Mickey to throw your pen at?"

"Of course" John's eyes sparkled.

"Claire! What are you doing here? You haven't been thrown out have you?" Meadows appeared in the doorway.

"No Guv', we've got over that" I blushed "No it's incredible hard, I'm finding it difficult to get close to someone who murdered one of our own"

"Since when has something being hard every stopped you before?" John said softly, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"It's going to be hard Claire, but we know you can do it, when are you back up there?"

"Next shift is 12pm Thursday" I sighed "You're stuck with me until then"

I watched as normal life began again around me, I sighed quietly, glad to be home. I jumped as the phone on my desk rang, reaching out lazily I was shocked to connect with John's hand;

"I'm home John, I can answer my own phone"

"You're on holiday, now shift your hand"

Looking deep into his rich hazel eyes, I thought about arguing but decided against it;

"Fine but it's likely to be my boss" I warned

"No sir, she's not here, why would she be?" John answered the phone

* * *

Next chapter in a few days- promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter a while, while I write the connecting chapter

* * *

"You what? That's a bit low even for you sir…Well so what if she's back in London, I know she has friends and family down here" John paused "Insult you?! Sure I can do that, you're an arrogant prick, whose undermining the reputation of the police force" John spat before pressing the speakerphone button

"That's out of order and out of line Sergeant, I demand to speak with your DCI at once!" DCI McMahon yelled

"My pleasure sir, I'll go and find him" John put the line on hold and marched out of the office, I quickly followed behind, out of earshot of the office I called after John:

"What on earth did McMahon say to make you react like that?" I spoke softly knowing John was wound up

"Arrogant fat bastard, you know you've got a tail on you?"

"He what! No wonder you swore at him, you know Meadows is going to go mental?"

"I'll just have to deal with it"

I returned to the office while John spoke to the DCI, I hit the speaker phone button as my phone rang again;

"Claire Stanton?"

"I demand you return to the station now"

"You can't do that just because you fancy a bit of skirt to look at, that's harassment"

"I know who you really are what you're doing here"

"Oh really? Care to tell me then?" I was aware that the DCI was behind me and the whole office was listening to my every word

"You're a CIB mole, you've been sent by them to investigate us"

"Been digging in my past then, see if you'd carried on looking you'd know I left CIB two years ago" It was no secret, my past "Even if I was a mole, I wouldn't ever find anything, there's no unity in your team, no one speaks to anyone else, everywhere else I've been has unity, Sun Hill's team is the best I've ever worked with, we're a family"

"You're close to suspension Stanton" He threatened

"Go for it sir, this bird won't back down"

"Alright Claire, that's enough" The DCI said quietly "Angus! Good to hear from you, how are things up in distant Scotland?"

"Enough with the pleasantries, you've got a liability in your team and I want her out!"

"Not a chance, she's one of the Met's best officers"

"I don't want her back"

"Tough, Claire's all I've got unless…You want John Boulton?"

"Err…Err…No Claire's fine" McMahon tripped over his words in fear

"That's sorted then, expect Claire back on Thursday, oh and drop the tail on her, stop the harassment and let her get on with her job. You asked for help you got one of my best officers don't you dare fuck her around" Meadows growled

"You're not letting her get away with speaking to a superior like she did?"

"You know something Angus, Claire has my full support, I will back her completely whatever happens"

"Don't think this is the end of it Stanton!" McMahon spat before hanging up

I sighed looking at the DCI before looking at John

"Don't worry Claire, he shouldn't give you too much trouble now, you've dealt with far worse than him"

My eyes filled with tears as John gave me a hug

"She's terrified of him" I saw John mouth to the DCI

"If he starts either call me or tell him I'll send John up, Angus is terrified of him"

"Thanks guv' I'm going to go home, he can't get me there"

"John will drop you home" Meadows said

John threw me his keys while he got his coat

"Want me to come in?" John asked, we were stood outside my house

"Since when have you asked to come in?" I smiled at him before dragging myself up the steps, closing the door behind me, I sighed inhaling the familiar scent of home "You haven't stayed here then?"

"No, been here occasionally though"


End file.
